Après le beau temps, l'orage
by Misss Granger Weasley
Summary: Un OS sur la vie d'Hermione et Ron ... Sur comment une famille se déchire si aisément.


_Un One-Shot un peu triste, quelque peu inspiré de ma propre situation. Rose est donc un peu plus importante, dans la mesure où je la mets à ma place et Hugo, dans celle de mon frère. Ils ne sont donc pas à l'image qu'on pourrait se faire d'eux, ils ne sont même pas l'image que j'ai d'eux. Évidemment, je n'ai pas fait un copier-coller de la réalité, il ne faut pas s'y méprendre. J'ai donné quelques des mes réactions à des personnages, des traits de caractères à d'autres ..._

_J'avais simplement grandement besoin d'écrire ceci. Je l'ai commencé peu après avoir appris la nouvelle (vous verrez bien de quoi ça parle) et même après plusieurs mois, j'ai la gorge nouée rien qu'à y penser. _

_Je crois avoir besoin d'écrire cette fic simplement pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Peut-être que ça ne va rien changer. _

_L'écriture ci-dessous présente des aperçus de la famille Weasley-Granger._

_Je vous dirais bien « Enjoy ! », mais je crois ce terme peu approprié à la situation …_

**Après le beau temps, la pluie**

Il regardait sa femme ranger la table. Mais pouvait-il vraiment l'appeler sa femme encore ? Un pincement au cœur, il dit d'une voix grave, de celle qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent :

- Les enfants, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Rose et Hugo sursautèrent. Lorsque leurs parents devaient leur annoncer quelque chose, c'était souvent un voyage. Mais ils avaient alors tous les deux un sourire. Pas cette mine déconfite. Rose, du haut de ses quinze ans, dit en plaisantant : « Quoi, vous vous séparez ? »

La gorge nouée, il ne dit rien. Hermione, si.

- Oui.

Les petits Weasley pouffèrent légèrement.

- Haha, c'est très drôle, maman … dit Rose qui riait cependant moins qu'avant en voyant l'air sérieux de ses parents.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolée, mes trésors …

- Non ! hurla Rose tout en éclatant en sanglot.

Sa mère tendit le bras vers elle, mais elle se recula et se leva. Ce fut son frère Hugo, qui approchait des 13 ans, qui la retint.

- Reste, Rose, je crois qu'il faut parler.

Sa voix était semblable à la sienne. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il remarqua à quel point son fils cadet lui ressemblait… Comme Rose. Mais ils tenaient aussi de leur mère, Hermione. Hermione …

- Ça n'a pas été facile comme décision, mais on se n'aime plus comme avant. On reste des amis, nous ne partons pas fâchés. Simplement, on n'est plus amoureux.

Nouvelle crise de larme chez la fillette. Le garçon, quant à lui, se contenta de baisser la tête. Il pleurait silencieusement. La mère ferma les yeux. Il se doit de parler, il le sent.

- Et puis, on forme quand même une famille. Séparée, mais une famille … On va continuer à se voir votre mère et moi. On sera toujours là pour vous…

«Je serais toujours là pour toi.» Cette phrase, il lui avait dite, il y a une vingtaine d'années. Il l'avait amenée dans un champ, près de la maison où il avait grandit. Il adorait cette place et savait qu'elle était inconnue pour plusieurs personnes. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher et les longues tiges des plantes se mouvaient au rythme du vent.

« Oh, Ron ! C'est magnifique ! »

« Je t'aime Hermione et j'espère que tu le sais. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucune réponse, qu'un baiser.

… Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Comme il ne devait pas penser à tous les autres bons moments passés ensemble… Il y en avait tant. Par exemple, lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas un très bon moment lorsqu'il lui avait demandé puisqu'il avait bafouillé, rougi, marmonné …. C'était après, lorsqu'elle avait dit « Oui ! » …

- … une semaine chez chacun pendant les vacances.

- Mais on va s'ennuyer de vous ! s'exclama Hugo.

- Vous pouvez toujours nous envoyer des hiboux ou nous téléphoner, dit Hermione en tentant un sourire chaleureux.

Rose pleurait toujours. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit de ses bras et la tenait fortement. Son épaule était trempée de ses larmes, mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la tristesse de sa fille… Et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour. Il fut bientôt suivi d'Hermione et d'Hugo.

- On vous aime toujours autant, sinon plus … Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, d'accord ? chuchota-t-il. On vous aime tant … Rose, ma chérie, ma grande fille …

Il se rappelait très bien la naissance de son premier enfant, sa fille. Les heures lui avaient parues une éternité et lorsqu'il avait enfin aperçu Rose (qui n'avait pas encore de nom), il se sentait alors horriblement gamin et seul. La médicomage lui avait mis Rose dans les bras. Il ne savait pas comment la prendre, il avait peur de l'échapper, que sa tête tombe... Il pleurait. De joie, de soulagement, de peur … Mais il avait le sourire étampé dans la face. Et le seul mot qu'il prononçait durant les heures qui suivirent fut son nom, Rose.

- Et toi, Hugo…Je suis si fier de toi …

Il se souvenait moins bien de la naissance d'Hugo. Il faut dire qu'il était quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il avait enfin daigné sortir ! Et ils étaient à l'hôpital depuis douze heures d'affilées. Il était aussi beaucoup plus anxieux, surtout qu'il devait s'occuper de Rose qui était intenable ! Et puis finalement, il était arrivé. Il était là, ses grosses joues ainsi que ses gros yeux qui le regardaient joyeusement. Et puis le nouveau père s'était assis et s'était endormi tout de suite.

Il se souvenait très bien du premier mot de son fils, c'était «papa». Et comment être un vrai père maintenant ? Il ne l'était plus qu'à moitié…

- Ça n'a pas été facile… Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on en parlait… Et puis ça fait un mois qu'on s'est décidé, dit Hermione.

Il tendit la boîte de mouchoirs à Rose.

- Et c'est moi qui partirai, ajouta son ancienne femme. J-j'ai déjà un appartement… Il n'est pas encore aménagé par contre …

- Tant mieux, dit froidement Rose.

Elle se délivra de ses bras et partit vers sa chambre (en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte). Hermione voulut la suivre, mais il la retint par le bras.

- Laisse-la, elle a besoin d'être seule.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux baignés d'eau. Hugo se leva à son tour, sans dire un mot.

- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il.

- Oui, je m'attendais à pire … Je vais me coucher, répondit-elle d'un ton lasse.

- Bonne nuit alors.

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Il la rejoindrait plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera endormie. Pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez les enfants, ils avaient continué de dormir ensemble. Ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment en fait, mais par respect, il attendait toujours qu'elle soit endormie avant d'aller dormir à son tour. Il se souvenait maintenant lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'habiter ici, avec lui. Elle habitait encore chez ses parents et faisait des études à l'Université Magique. Elle était arrivée en pleurs, ses parents trouvaient qu'elle n'apportait pas assez d'effort au maintient du confort de la maison, car ses études lui demandaient un temps fou… Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, d'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il projetait de lui en parler mais n'avait jamais eu le courage, et lui demanda si elle voulait venir ici. Elle passait déjà la moitié de son temps dans son appartement alors … Elle avait souri. Un très grand sourire. Puis lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Non, bien sûr, il venait de lui proposer… Trois fois. Elle lui avait demandé trois fois s'il était sûr, mais vraiment sûr, mais vraiment vraiment sûr. Il l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

Il se rappelait aussi ce match de Quidditch ; la Biélorussie affrontait l'Espagne, tout ça à Londres pour une coupe quelconque. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce sport. À Poudlard, elle y assistait seulement parce qu'Harry et lui y jouaient. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient tous terminé Poudlard, elle s'organisait toujours pour travailler les soirs de Quidditch (car même Ginny l'abandonnait pour regarder ce merveilleux sport). Il avait insisté pour qu'elle aille voir au moins un match. Il lui avait promis un dîner au restaurant, chandelles et tout le tralala compris et elle n'avait pas pu résister. Et puis finalement, elle avait adoré ce match. Peut-être était-ce la présence de sa main dans la sienne ou tout simplement sa présence. Il se rappelait surtout les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux après le match. Et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était fantastique. Fantastique …

* * *

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Hermione.

Voilà une semaine qu'ils leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle. L'ambiance était tendue par moments, mais ils arrivaient à rire ou se raconter leurs journées comme avant … presque.

La réponse de Rose fusa.

- Non.

- Tu en es certaine ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Aller, viens, on va marcher un peu dehors. On a qu'à aller chercher des bagels, qu'en dis-tu ?

- T'as qu'à t'y transplaner, dit Rose de mauvaise foi.

- Rose…

- C'est bon, j'arrive, marmotta-t-elle.

À l'extérieur, l'ambiance n'en était pas moins tendue. Elles passèrent les premières minutes en silence.

- C'est drôle … La fin de semaine avant, lorsqu'on revenait de chez Mamie Molly, je vous regardais et je vous trouvais silencieux … Enfin, on est tous silencieux, mais tu vois … Je me disais que vous ne ressembliez pas au couple qu'on voyait sur les photos de vous à 18, 20, 25 ans … Mais je me disais que vous ne pourriez jamais vous séparer. Je croyais qu'il allait toujours rester un petit quelque chose quand même… Hé bah, je me suis fourrée…

-Rose !

La jeune demoiselle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me suis trompée, reprit-elle. Je me sentais tellement stupide après. « Quoi, vous vous séparez ? » . J'aurais dû dire « Quoi, vous nous amenez en Grèce ? », ça aurait peut-être fonctionné ...

- Tu ne savais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie.

- Oui, et bah il y en a encore pas mal de choses que je ne sais pas.

Elle chassa les quelques larmes qui avaient eu l'audace de couler sur ses joues.

- Je vous en veux tellement … Mais en même temps, je vous adore… Je ne veux pas des parents à moitié… Je ne vous vois déjà pas souvent !

- Ron et moi, on est encore capable de se voir. On ne se déteste pas du tout, on pourra se voir tous les quatre des fois. Tu vas voir, ça va aller, ma chérie…

- Non ! Comment tu veux que ça aille bien ?

Elle fit demi-tour et courut loin de sa mère qui ne tenta pas de la suivre. Elle savait que sa fille n'avait pas encore digéré la nouvelle. Elle prit une grande respiration pour s'empêcher de pleurer elle aussi, puis transplana chez son nouveau chez-elle, laissant de côté les bagels. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

* * *

- Ils vont peut-être se remettre ensemble ...

- Ouais, et Merlin va ressusciter ...

Silence.

- On ne sait jamais.

- T'es trop naïf, Hugo.

- Simplement optimiste.

- J'appelle ça être idiot.

- Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aimerais pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble ?

Silence.

- Rose ? Tu pleures ?

* * *

_Bonjour, ma chérie_

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_Il fait plutôt moche ici, voilà deux semaines qu'il pleut sans arrêt. Londres en avril … _

_En ce moment, je commence à faire des boîtes. Tout devrait être prêt pour votre arrivée durant les vacances d'été Vous passerez un mois chez votre père, puis un chez moi. sEst-ce bien pour vous ?_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez la maison, elle est très chaleureuse. Tu as la plus grande chambre, comme nous nous étions mis d'accord. Cependant, le piano prendra place dans le salon et non dans ta chambre. _

_Mais raconte-moi, comment va l'école ? Et tes amis, Anna, Will, Ella, vont-ils bien aussi ? Tu peux les inviter ici si tu le souhaites. _

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, le devoir m'appelle._

_Maman_

* * *

- Joyeuse Pâques, papa ! s'exclama Hugo.

Le concerné se retourna vivement.

- Merci, vous aussi ! On ne croyait pas que vous alliez vous réveillez si tôt, votre mère est allée acheter le déjeuner, croissants et pain au chocolat !

- On peut commencer la chasse aux œufs alors ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Vous ne devenez pas un peu vieux pour faire ça ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules et commencèrent la fameuse chasse (celle où les emplacements ne changeaient jamais puisqu'ils les avaient tous essayés…). Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes. Ils déposèrent leur butin sur la table, afin de le séparer.

- Quand on y pense, l'année prochaine, on va avoir le double, puisqu'on aura une chasse chez chacun …

- Vous avez l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle quand même, exprima Ron.

- Plus ou moins. Je parle pour moi surtout, mais on ne le laisse pas paraître, c'est tout, répondit Rose.

Il eut un petit moment de silence.

- Pour tout vous avouer, j'anticipe le moment de la séparation, dit alors Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas avoir beaucoup plus de responsabilités ? demanda Hugo. Ce n'était pas méchant, pas sarcastique.

- Plus de responsabilités ? Non, pas tellement. J'ai peur pour vous, peur de vous voir déboussolés, puisque vous avez tous vos repères ici… J'ai peur de l'adaptation aussi, j'imagine. Mais peur de plus de responsabilités ? Non.

- Au moins, on va toujours à Poudlard, c'est comme notre deu… notre troisième maison, rectifia Rose.

- Ah, votre mère ne vous a pas dit ? On vous a désinscrit de Poudlard et vous allez faire l'école à la maison.

- QUOI ?!

Mais ils virent très bien à son sourire que c'était tout à fait faux.

- Allez, venez me faire un gros câlin…

* * *

- Mais faites un peu attention, voulez-vous bien ! réprimanda Hermione.

Elle regardait non sans peine ses meubles se faire trimballer et heurter un peu partout par les déménageurs. Les enfants arrivaient demain…

Elle regarda alors son appartement. Son nouveau chez-soi. Et elle se sentait affreusement seule. Tout était si vide. Rien n'était à sa place. Elle voulait tout replacer comme au 25114 rue des Partantes, là où elle vivait avec Ron avant. Mais elle avait résisté. Une nouvelle vie, voilà ce qui s'offrait à elle. À moitié.

* * *

- Et voilà, un gros gâteau au chocolat pour fêter les vacances ! s'exclama Ron en portant d'une main le gâteau et de l'autre les couverts.

Rose vint vers lui afin de l'aider et Hugo partit chercher de quoi s'abreuver. Il traînait encore dans l'air l'odeur du barbecue, une tradition de chaque début des vacances. Sauf que normalement, c'était à quatre qu'ils la faisaient, cette tradition.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsque ses enfants eurent pris une bouchée.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Maman le fait mieux, désolé papa ! s'exclama Rose.

- Oui, tu aurais dû rester avec maman, elle cuisine mieux que toi ! dit Hugo, sans méchanceté cependant.

- Si mon gâteau est si mauvais que ça, je vais vous retirer vos assiettes alors ...

- Non ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Je veux dire, il ne faut pas faire de gaspillage, hein papa ! ajouta Rose.

- Sales gosses ... marmonna Ron en rigolant.

Son rire se propagea, détendant le peu de stress qui restait de l'école.

- Dis, papa … Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda soudainement Rose.

- Je ne sais pas … À vrai dire, nous n'y avons pas vraiment pensé. Peut-être que votre mère pourrait venir au Terrier le 24 et 25. On a toujours fêté Noël ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes séparés que nous devons arrêter de nous voir. Mais peut-être que vous irez chez elle avec son nouveau copain, on ne peut être sûr de rien.

Les deux enfants grimacèrent.

- Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas de beau-père ?

- Pas tellement, non ! Ça serait horrible ! s'exclama Rose.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour que vous puissiez vous remettre ensemble ! dit Hugo.

Leur père ferma les yeux.

- Écoutez-moi bien, les enfants, car – il ouvrit les yeux – c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis. Votre mère et moi, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, n'avons aucun plan dans lequel il est marqué « Se remettre ensemble ». Je sais que ça peut être difficile, mais nous ne nous aimons plus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans la vie.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot, ils avaient tout deux conscience qu'ils venaient de le fâcher et il valait mieux ne pas parler dans ces cas-là.

- Ramassez la table, s'il vous plaît, exigea-t-il en rentrant dans la maison.

- Tu crois qu'il l'aime toujours ?

- C'est évident … Donc, ça serait maman qui l'a quitté ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans la vie, cita Hugo en haussant les épaules.

* * *

_I never wanted everything to end this way_

_But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change_

_But you said it doesn't matter_

_I'm looking at you from another point of view_

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do _

- POV, McFly

* * *

- Hugo ! Hugo !

- Quoi, encore ?

- Sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! Est-ce que tes valises sont prêtes ?

- Euh … presque. Il me manque quelques petits trucs.

- Ça veut dire non, en langage Hugo.

- Merci Rose, quand j'aurais besoin de ma fille pour comprendre mon fils, je te ferais signe. Et toi, ajouta Ron en pointant son fils, va faire tes valises et dépêche-toi ! Votre mère arrive bientôt.

Effectivement, Hermione transplana devant leur seuil de porte quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir salué et embrassé tout le monde, leur mère les fit transplaner.

Une grande maison aux apparences sereines se dressait devant eux. Le quartier semblait tranquille, mais pas dépourvu de vie.

- Venez, leur dit leur mère, je suis sûre que vous allez vous y plaire.

Les deux enfants esquissèrent un sourire. Ils avaient pensé être de mauvaise foi au début, faire la tête à leur mère … Mais, après tout, pourquoi faire cela ? C'était tout ensemble qu'ils devaient se tenir, afin de se rebâtir. Car conquérir sa joie valait bien mieux que s'abandonner à la tristesse.

**Fin**

_This is the end, but baby don't you cry … _

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'__à la fin (et je vous remercie de laisser des reviews aussi, c'est toujours apprécié :) )_

_J'ai plus axé cette fic sur la famille, c'est pour ça qu'on voyait toujours les enfants lorsqu'ils étaien__t en congé et jamais à Poudlard. _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce One-Shot, pour ma part, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'ai eu du plaisir à faire interagir les enfants entre eux ou avec leurs parents. Ils peuvent sembler parfois un peu insolents, mais je ne voulais pas les faire parfaits, car nul ne l'est. Comme dit plus haut, je voulais aussi les faire à l'image de mon frère et de la mienne. (Oui, oui, je sais, je me répète !! ) _

_Désolée aussi pour ceux qui espéraient un « happy ending » !_

_Encore une fois, merci et bonne chance dans la vie, tâchez de ne pas vous faire écrasez par des tomates géantes. _


End file.
